Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo DS |media = Nintendo DS Game Card }} Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is a game in the ''Call of Duty series'' franchise, developed specifically for the Nintendo DS. It was released on November 5, 2007. Like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare for traditional consoles, the Nintendo DS version takes place in modern day and offers players modern weapons. The game features many elements of gameplay typical to the series. Summary The Nintendo DS version of the game allows the player to assume the roles of several anonymous soldiers, who are either affiliated with the British S.A.S. or American armed forces. Unlike the console and PC version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, players do not directly impact the outcome of the war. Instead of going after the main antagonists of the overall plot (even though they are mentioned) (the Four Horsemen: Russian Ultranationalist Imran Zakhaev and his allies), the playable characters in the Nintendo DS version participate in minor missions, such as escaping from an American army base in the Middle East as it is attacked by enemy forces, or raiding two cargo ships in the stormy black and dark Baltic Sea which may be carrying nuclear materials. The Nintendo DS version focuses less on the main attempts to end the conflict and more on the supporting role of the various other soldiers who played a part in the war. Playable Characters These are the playable characters in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS): * Zach Parker, an American Marine that is in the levels "First to Fight", "Exodus", "On Approach", "House Cleaning", "Missile Away", "Hard Impact", and "Dead in Ten!". * Bravo 9, call sign of an unnamed British SAS member in the level "Intervention", "The Russian", "Bunker Buster", and "AMF". * Thunder One-One's Gunner, unnamed AC-130 gunner in the level "Spectre". Other Characters *Christopher Martin *O'Leary *Weckman *Pvt. Ackrich Unique Features To utilize unique features of the Nintendo DS, this version includes several unique touch-screen features, including hacking terminals and bomb disarmament. Inventory controls and an overhead map and radar are located on the touch screen. The Nintendo DS offers local multi-player via built-in wireless, but does not offer the online multiplayer. The game takes place in a cold gray Russia and a bright, dusty Middle East and follows a fictitious storyline. The game features twelve single player levels in its campaign, as well as several multiplayer modes including Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Hunter/Prey, and Capture the Flag. Multiplayer supports up to four players and utilizes both multicard play and download play. Campaign Campaign Levels (Listed in order.) #"First to Fight". #"Exodus". #"Intervention". #"On Approach". #"Hard Impact". #"The Russian". #"Spectre". #"Bunker Buster". #"AMF". #"House Cleaning". #"Missile Away". #"Dead in Ten!". Multiplayer Multiplayer can be played either using DS Download Play or multi-card play. The only two game modes are Team Deathmatch and Free-for-All. There are no killstreaks or perks, giving this game an "Old fashioned" Call of Duty feel. The special part of multiplayer is that there are two obtainable laptops. The first laptop (Labeled with a "A" on the laptop screen) is a map of the level, and the second laptop (Labeled with a "B") is a UAV, panning across the level and showing enemies and team mates until a enemy takes control of one of the laptops. Game Types *Free for All *Hunter/Prey *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag Maps *Mogadishu -- Only for multi-card play *Intervention -- Only for multi-card play *Cargo Bay *The Russian -- Only for multi-card play *Dock 26 *Street -- Only for multi-card play *Exodus -- Only for multi-card play Trivia *This is the first Call of Duty game on the DS. *The Holographic Sight in this game is the only sight (excluding Iron Sights), and it appears in game with just a single red dot. *In the campaign level "Bunker Buster", there is an easter egg designed to help the player. If the player takes a left down a certain hallway, (it's just before the room leading to the large, open-air room) they will find a shooting range containing one soldier with his back turned to him, an M16A4, an MP5 with only 30 rounds, an AK-47, and the Mini-Uzi the soldier was carrying, assuming the player killed him. *The last campaign mission is called "Dead in Ten!". This is probably a reference to the console version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in which Cpt. Price, during the final mission, is heard to say, "We'll be dead in ten!". *If the player goes to another instructor in the mission "First to Fight", when he is not supposed to, that instructor will say, "What's your problem, Corporal? You haven't finished training yet!", indicating that Parker is a Corporal. *The enemies seem to have much higher accuracy than in the console versions. *When the player reloads the guns in the game, the player lowers the gun until its not visible. *In one of the cutscenes, there is a U.S. Marine with an M4A1 Carbine, a weapon that's not found anywhere else in the game. *None of the weapons in-game have idle sway or recoil when aiming down the sight. *The NPCs do not have mouth animations when speaking. *The player has an extraordinary amount of health, usually taking around 20-25 rounds to be killed in action. *This game has the fewest amount of levels than any other Call of Duty for the DS. *This is the only DS game where it's possible to reload cancel. *Throwing a frag grenade at the player's partners will kill them and will allow the player to grab their weapons. *Strangely, even after killing the player's partners, the player can still hear their voices when it comes to the talking parts. Weapons *M16 *MP5 *M9 *RPG *Dragunov *M40A3 *M2 *M1014 *Minigun *MAC-10 *Mini-Uzi *AK-47 *Triggernoff Equipment *Frag Grenade *Smoke Grenade *C4 *Flashbang Reception The Nintendo DS version received an average score of 76% based on 19 reviews on the review aggregator Game Rankings, and an average score of 74 out of 100 based on 21 reviews on Metacritic. IGN gave the Nintendo DS version a score of 7.8/10, praising elements which include a surprising level of complexity for the hardware, "impressive sound production all around", fun gameplay, and enjoyable multiplayer. Criticism of the game notes some minor glitches, the absence of an online multiplayer mode, and inconsistencies in damage between different weapons.IGN: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Review GameSpot scored the game 7.0/10, praising technical achievements of the engine and audio which "... deliver the true Call of Duty experience". They also criticized the game's controls and lack of online multiplayer, noting "... the DS version doesn't offer any of the online modes that its console counterparts do, which means that your interest in the game will probably wane significantly after you complete that initial play-through." References ru:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS) Category:Games Category:Portable games Category:DS games Category:Modern Warfare Series